dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Acrocanthosaurus
Acrocanthosaurus= Acrocanthosaurus is a slim, red and white like theropod with a hump-like sail on the back. It has yellow eyes. Information Acrocanthosaurus (acro-can-tho-soar-uhs) (high-spined lizard) is a medium to large theropod in a group of dinosaurs called Carcharodontosauridaes, the Acrocanthosaurus lived in North America during the early Cretaceous period. Acrocanthosaurus was a semi apex predator that hunted large sauropods like Sauroposeidon, but it had a weak jaw. It had a relatively slender and muscular body with long strong legs and strong arms. The Acrocanthosaurus has a tall sail on its back. Some restorations show it with a carcharodontosaurid like jaw. Acrocanthosaurus was 37 feet long and 11 feet tall weighing 13,000-14,000 lbs, dwarfed by the Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and the Tyrannosaurus. It is commonly used as a dinosaur in wars due to its range and massive bleed being able to rival the bleed of the Spinosaurus. Strategy Before it received a drastic buff (along with a remodel) in order to fare better against other predators, the Acrocanthosaurus was possibly the weakest large theropod. However, it's now comparable to apexes such as the Carcharodontosaurus and Tyrannotitan. This, combined with its long attack range, gives it a reputation as a very good fighter. But as a downside, its growth rate multiplier was recently buffed from 0.4 to 1.0. And while not as precious to lose as an elder Barosaurus, this makes an Acrocanthosaurus take a reasonably long time to regrow after death. Because of this (and the fact that some other playables are more durable than it), simply rushing in is a risky tactic to use in a hunt or war; you could be killed off quickly. A better idea might be to hit-and-run your opponent until they bleed out, which is particularly useful against opponents with low defense. Sound Trivia * With on October 22nd, 2018 it received a nerf that decreased its overall speed by 2 which changed the base speed from 18 to 16. * The addition of the remake with on Unknown Date it received an HP and attack buff which increased its health from 1200 to 1590, its damage from 120 to 198, and Growth Rate Multiplier from 0.4 to 1. |-|Version 2= Acrocanthosaurus is a slim, brown, theropod with a sail on the back with small black dents on its sail. It has orange eyes. Information [[Acrocanthosaurus|'Acrocanthosaurus']]' '(acro-can-tho-soar-uhs) (high-spined lizard) is a medium to large theropod in a group of dinosaurs called Carcharodontosauridaes, the Acrocanthosaurus lived in North America during the early Cretaceous period. Acrocanthosaurus was a semi apex predator, it had a weak jaw. It had a relatively slender and muscular body with long strong legs and strong arms. The Acrocanthosaurus has a tall sail on its back. Some restorations show it with a carcharodontosaurid like jaw. Acrocanthosaurus was 40 feet long and 16 feet tall weighing 13,000-14,000 lbs, dwarfed by the Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. Sound |-|Classic Acrocanthosaurus= Information The old Acrocanthosaurus model and is very blocky. Because of its blocky and old model, it cannot move properly. Appearance It is orange in color. It has white teeth and claws. It has a red sail on its back with two smaller red crests on its brow. It also has a red mouth with black eyes and red pupils. |-|Galactic= Information The Galactic Acrocanthosaurus is a skin added on the Black Friday Event 2017. This skin has less stiff walking, running, and biting animations as well as having roar animations. Appearance It has a hair-like pattern, a black sail, several small-like wings, and at the beginning of its tail, are several neon yellow pixels. It has a neon red underside, with some neon red "pixels" in the middle of its body. The part where the neck covers the torso also has pixels. It has a glowing blue mouth along pale blue glowing teeth, with a dark blue pattern along its jaw. It also has a white tongue along with dark red feet. Its base color is black with a brown underbelly along with some crests along its head. Its eyes are four small balls that include the colors orange, blue, and white. It also has small of what looks like yellow ankle padding spikes on its knees. It is one of the only Galactic skins to lack any sort of stars or constellations. |-|Paper Thin= the Paper Thin Acrocanthosaurus is the newest skin for the Acrocanthosaurus. It is weaker than the default Acronanthosaurus with the advantage of being very thin making it hard to see when using shift lock while facing the enemy. Baby PaperThin Acronanthosaurus has the torso texture on the torso in a pattern multiple times, this may be a glitch. Appearance *It is a drawn dinosaur on multiple cardboard meshes Trivia *Even if the appearance looks bad, it is still good for pvp Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Saurischians Category:Missing Stats